In many image sensor applications, there is an initial calibration or setup mode where backgrounds, Regions Of Interest (ROI), network configuration parameters, or other parameters are established. For example, in an application where an imager is used in a security application to ensure no personnel or objects are placed in a keep out region, the imager is typically configured to ascertain where the keep out region is located. In situations where backgrounds are subtracted from an image to improve the sensitivity of the imager, the imager typically determines when to obtain the background image so that no foreign objects are present in the background image. In another example, network nodes in a simple (not ad hoc) network are assigned identities and the routing information for communicating with a base station or command center are provided to each node.
Typically, initiating the obtainment of background images, establishing regions of interest, setting network configuration parameters, or setting other parameters of imagers is performed through a command center or base station using a computer and a graphical user interface. Using a computer and a graphical user interface, however, has several disadvantages. First, using a computer and a graphical user interface requires significant software development to design the interface. Second, using a computer and a graphical user interface requires that the network of imagers already be established. Third, using a computer and a graphical user interface requires substantial image transmission over a network that is typically designed for a lower data capacity.
In addition, in an example situation where a background image needs to be obtained, a trigger via the command center is issued. The command center may be remote from the imager where the background is being obtained, therefore making it difficult to determine if the field of view of the imager is clear. Initiating a background image read is more conveniently performed locally at the imaging node.
In certain situations where a region of interest needs to be established, due to the two dimensional image obtained by an imager, it is difficult to precisely define the region of interest in the three dimensional field of view of the imager. Using a graphical user interface to define a region of interest using the two dimensional image is a complex and difficult process.
In an example situation where a network needs to be configured, a relatively complicated ad hoc network with self routing would require increased network bandwidth and additional traffic to maintain the network. Therefore, it is more advantageous to hard code a simple network giving each node a network identity and a routing path to the base station. Typically, this data is provided by the command center or base station.
In situations where the command center or base station is not yet available, or where a command center or base station is not used, it would be advantageous to locally set the parameters of imagers at the imager itself. The imagers, however, are typically small and have no user interface for directly accessing the memory of the imager to set or update the parameters.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.